A Reploid named Prime
by Iblis jr
Summary: A Reploid built by Lan Hikari's Grand Father has been found by Geo and his friends. watch as enemies old and new come into the fray, including a familier black navi. Excepting Oc's. one the character description for oc's the (unless the character is a reploid) means do not put this if they are a reploid so it meens do not put their weight because they are robots, they weigh a ton
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the new world

During the year 200X was the time of Navis but many years before a meteor crashed down on earth and was found by a man named Dr. Tadashi Hikari. what it trully was a Reploid clad in red armor, it looked no older then a teenage boy around the age of sixteen its armor was red and it had a black skin tite suit underneith its armor, its helmet was red with blue streak up the middle and it had blue eyes.

Dr. Hikari walked over and looked down at the red bomber "hello Solaris Prime" he said with a warm smile.

"Prime?" he asked

"I'm Dr. Tadashi Hikari and yes, your name is Solaris Prime, you are one of the few reploids i have created, your name is Prime for it means a natural number greater than 1 that has no positive divisors other than 1 and itself. A natural number greater than 1, your are ment to be the one to save the world in great times of crisis and no one is ment to greater then you you are the last resort for humanity" Solaris looked up at him in curiosity.

"until the world needs you, you will sleep and wait until you are called on but first i'll teach you "

Weeks later Solaris laid down in a stasis pod and looked up at Dr. Hikari "you will awaken when the world calls on you"

"until then?" Solaris asked

"until then my son" Dr. Hikari smiled and closed the pod as Solaris closed his eyes and slipped into stasis.

_200 years later..._

Inside the city of Echo ridge a boy clad in blue armor and a blue helmet with a red visor and brown spikey hair blasted a group of viruses called mentenna; a small black round form with a hard hat and a pick axe. The boy blasted another mentenna with his buster while a few more were deleted by a blast of music notes. The blue bomber turned to see a girl clad in pink with a pink helmet, short blonde hair, a blue visor and guitar "hey Sonia" the boy smiled.

"hi Geo, Ace needs you at WAZA HQ" Sonia said

"why didnt he just call?" Geo asked

Sonia shrugged.

Geo and Sonia walked into WAZA and met up with Pat, Luna, Zac, Bud and Jack. The seven teens walked into the main room with Ace, and Tia sitting at the monitor "hey guys" Ace said.

"whats up Ace?" Geo asked

"we picked up a strange energy signature outside the Dentech city ruins" a feed opened showing an old building.

"we're gonna go check it out" Ace told them

"got it" Geo replied.

The Starforce walked up to the old structure and looked around. Sonia broke away from the others and snuck into the old building. She walked down the hall and peeked inside a large room. Inside were two familier figures clad in red and blue armor "X, Zero, what are you doing here?" she asked the two Maverick hunters.

"we heard about this from Ace and came as fast as we could" X said

"do you know whats inside the pods?" Sonia asked

"no idea" Zero replied

"then lets find out" Sonia ran over to the pod and pressed a button causing the pod to open with a hiss. Sonia loomed over the open pod and looked down at the red armored figure.

"its a reploid" Zero said

"thats not possible, reploids dont exist in this dimension" X added

"maybe someone finaly made one?" Sonia asked. X looked around and saw five different pods.

"or some?" X mumbled.

The reploids eyes opened and he squenched before sitting up. He looked around and saw Sonia smiling at him "who are you?" he asked

"i'm Sonia and this is X and Zero" Sonia gestured to the two hunters

"who are you?" she asked

"i'm Solaris Prime, i'm a reploid built by Dr. Hikari"

X and Zero looked at each other then back at Solaris

"Hikari meens light in english right?" Zero asked

"so you were built by Dr. Light?" X asked

"yes" Solaris replied. Sonia helped Solaris out of the pod. He staggered as he crawled out of the pod and stood on the floor, he was around 5'9'' to 6''' and stood over Sonia but only up to Zero and X's shoulders. They turned around to see Jack in the doorway.

"we've got a problem"

the four of them ran outside to see a figure in a brown cloak and a black and yellow finned helmet fighting the other members of the starforce. Solaris glared at the figure and moved towards him. The figure turned and looked at Solaris "Hello Bass" Solaris said. Bass dropped Ace whome he was holding by the throat.

"Solaris...i thought I sensed a strong power here" Bass glared back.

Solaris continued his glare. Bass formed a buster from his right hand and fired at Solaris who quickly formed his own buster which resembled a futuristic shot gun and fired back, the two shots clashed and exploded. Bass charged at Solaris who dodged his attack and threw his fist at the black warrior, Bass quickly dodged the punch and landed a few feet away. The two glared at each other before Bass vanished in the blink of an eye.

thats chapter one and tell me if it was rushed or not, im excepting Oc's so feel free.

Name

Age

Occupation:Good or Evil

Personaltiy

History

Appearence

Eyes

Height

Weight(unless character is a Reploid)

Clothes

Hair

Skin/Body type

EM Partner/Navi Partner

History

Personality

Appearence

EM Wave change form Name (Reploids can have a human appearnce then wave change into Reploid form)

Appearence

Attacks

Weapons

other(transformations etc...)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Flash attack

The Starforce returned WAZA HQ with Solaris. Solaris laid on a table as a scanner passed over him "So who was that?" Ace asked while Tia placed an ice pack on his back, Ace cringed as the cold seared his back.

"that was Bass, or some call him Forte, he was a robot created by Dr. Wily in our dimension" Zero said.

"but how did he get here?" X cupped his chin in thought.

Ace sat at the monitor and searched Bass...

"here we go, it says here he was the first Solo Navi in the Navi time frame, he was said to be locked away in the undernet after something called the Cache incedent" Ace finished.

Solaris walked into the room and looked at the monitor.

"Bass was the first Solo Navi made by Doctor Cosack but was betrayed by humans when they attempted to delete him so he went rogue, and became the most fearsome navi there ever was" everyone looked at him "We... have a history" The red bot said.

"anyway we should do something about your appearence" Tia walked over, scanning the Reploid

"whats wrong with my appearance?" Solaris asked

"oh, nothing its just, people are gonna start freaking out if they see a reploid walking around"

"why?" Prime asked

"there was a... Reploid invasion a few months back, people really don't like us" Zero said

"thats an understatement, but they've seen me an Zero working with the starforce and assumed that we were people" X added

"so we just rolled with it" Zero finished

"understood"Solaris nodded

"here this is a Hunter VG, it'll help you keep a low profile around people" Ace handed Solaris a small red device.

Solaris scanned the device curiosly"just click this button and watch" Ace pointed to a small button on the front, the red bomber shrugged and and did so. Moments later he was no longer in his armor, he was wearing a red colar jacket, a pare of black jeans, black and red sneakers, and he had spikey black hair and kept his blue eyes as well as his fair white skin.

"whoa" Sonia said

"interesting" Prime scanned his new form in curiosity.

"in this form you are human" Geo told him

"how do I change back?" Solaris urged.

"all you need to do is say 'Transcode:Solaris prime and you'll transform to your original form" Ace continued

"except you'll be a living EM wave, like us in EM wave form" Luna told him. Solaris had a clear expression of under standing written all over his face. Luna sighed.

"never mind I-"

"guys you might wanna take a look at this" Zac called from the monitor. Everyone walked over to see a news feed of a blue armored man attacking down town.

"alright everyone lets go" Ace said

"Roger!" evryone but Solaris replied.

Everyone arrived on the scene to see the man blasting a building "everyone ready?!" Ace called

"TRANSCODE"

"Megaman"

"Acid Ace"

"Harp Note"

"Queen Tia"

"Queen Ophiucus"

"Gemini Sparks"

"Jack Corvus"

"Taures Fire"

"Zero"

"X"

The starforce transformed and armed against there new foe. Flashman cackled "do you really think you can take me?!"

"yeah, we do" Harp Note grinned as she fired a Shock note blast at Flashman.

"you may have sound but I...have...LIGHT!" Flashman shot a large blast of light at the Starforce. Everyone dodged the attack and repositioned them solves.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, can't get to CLOSE!" Flashman fired another blast at Gemini White and Gemini Black who dodged the attack as well.

"he's got a point we can't get to close" Queen Ophiucus yelled to Acid Ace.

"TRANSCODE: Solaris Prime!" Solaris appeared bewteen the combatanents and stared down Flashman.

"Flashman i ask that you leave peacefull or else" Solaris aimed his buster at his foe.

"Oh really, or else what?!" Flashman stood up, brushed himself off and took a fighting stance. Solaris glared and shook his head before firing his buster and lept to the side, dodging Flashman's counter attack. Flashman charged his rapid fire buster and shot at Solaris who weaved in and out of the attack. Solaris got up close to Flashman and punched the light Repliod in the gut, sending him sprawling. Flashman staggered to his feet as the starforce surrounded him.

Flashman looked in all directions hoping for an escape route. Backed into a corner, Flashman glared at Solaris.

"okay you got me, I can't hit you with my attacks...but" Flashman looked in Harp Note's direction.

"what about your little friend?" Flashman fired a large light blast at Harp Note, Solaris knocked Haro Note and took the blast full force. The smoke cleared and Prime was untouched, Flashman growled and vanished saying.

"I'll be back!"

After returning to normal form everyone ran up to Prime as he knelt down to his knees "Prime are you alright?!" X knelt down next to the red bomber.

"i'm fine except" everyone looked at each other then back to Prime.

"i can't see"

thats it for chapter 2 sorry Hex I was in a rush trying to figure out a good scene for your Oc's appearance so I hurryed to finish ch 2 and move on to ch 3 I know its short but i'll try and make it longer in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Claws, fire and light

"whaddya meen he can't see?!" Zero looked through the window at Solaris

"just that, he's blind, the light blast must've damaged his optics or...whatever" Ace turned away from the monitor and and looked to the blind reploid.

"so... what now?" Geo asked

"i can make a call to an old friend, she can come down and repair him, but we'll have to see" Zero explained befor leaving the room.

"i'm going on patrol" X followed his friend out.

X sat atop a sky scraper over looking the busy streets. He passed his gaze over main street and over an EM wave road where he saw a white humanoid-cat like figure fighting. X lept over and blasted the last few viruses. X walked over to the new fighter "who are you?" he asked. The cat like EM human took a few steps back and ran.

"wait, I only wanna talk!" X ran after him. X caught up to the newbie and cut him off.

"hang on a sec, I just wanna talk, i'm X who are you?"

"my names WildNeko" the EM teen resembled a humanoid wildcat with white fur with blue tips and Silver Cat-like eyes. X turned as Zero appeared a few feet away.

"X come on Ciels here to fix Prime" Zero looked past X to see WildNeko.

"whos that?" Zero asked

"Zero this is WildNeko, WildNeko, Zero"

"alright then good to meet you, now then we should be heading back to WAZA" Zero turned and ran into trans jump. X gestured for WildNeko to follow and trans jumped. WildNeko shrugged and followed.

X, Zero, and WildNeko walked into the Waza HQ's main lab to see a blonde girl with a pony tail and a pink outfit working on Solaris's crainial core. Sonia sat at the window watching Ciel work on Solaris "how is he?" X asked walking over to her.

"she just started, so its hard to say" she replied. Sonia looked at the cat like EM human next to X

"hi i'm Sonia" Sonia gave a big smile at the new comer.

"i-i-i i'm WildNeko" the white EM human stutered

"are you joining our team?" she asked

"i'm not sure" WildNeko said twiddling his thumbs

"i hope you do, the more the merrier" Sonia winked at him causing him to blush. A few hours later Ciel emerged from the labritory, she wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed, she looked up to see Zero walking over.

"how is he?"

"he'll be just fine, I repaired his optic sensers so he should be able to see again in twelve hours or so" Zero pulled her into an imbrace and smiled lovingly.

"thats the best that we can hope for, thanks Ciel"

"no problem, but you owe me a date for this" she grinned at her red armored lover

"you've got it" Zero chuckled

"oh and I found something in his core" Ciel pulled out her hunter and went through a few files

"what'd you find?" Zero asked

"some kinda of video recording and a locked program" Ciel replied

"lets show the others"

Zero and Ciel walked into the meeting room where the others were waiting. Sonia stood up and was the first to ask "how is he?"

Ciel smiled and chuckled a little.

"he'll be fine, some rest and he'll have his sight back in twelve hours while his repair systems take care of the smaller details, anyway I found a a video file and a lock program in his internal core" Ciel opened the video file on the monitor.

The image of an oldman with a white beard and hair appeared "doctor light?" X said

"_hello to who ever is watching, I am Doctor light, if you __**are**__ watching it meens you have found my creation known as Solaris Prime, I have for seen a great catastrophie befall earth in the year 220X, Solaris was ment to be the very thing that defends our world from its fate. He holds the ability to copy the power of those around him, this program is called Double Soul, he is the only thing powerful enough to save our world from the being known as Omega Zero"_

Zero froze and gritted his teeth at the name.

"Zero thats" Ciel started

"yeah I know" Zero nodded

"whats Omega Zero?" Geo asked

"Omega was a reploid copy of me created by a Scientist called Dr. Weil, he was a large and said to be the most powerful Reploid, but what I learned was that he was harboring my original body, he is extremely powerful but I beat him in our dimension, so how is there another one?" Zero pondered on this.

"if there is we have to destroy it before he takes earth" X implied

"_to X and Zero, make no mistake this Omega is the very one you fought in your world, you are thinking for a way to destroy it I presume, I understand your predicament, you two are two of the first Reploids I created befor Solaris, he knows only the basics when it comes to combat, that is why you must teach him to fight on a higher level and I presume you have already met Bass, he was my very first Reploid but turned against me when I found him to powerful to control, he hates humans and wants nothing more to see us all dead, he is most likely after Solaris to prevent him from defeating Omega Zero, his power is beyond anything I have ever seen,this only adds to your troubles. I am very sorry but it is already set, Solaris's power will grow to surpass even Omega's, but he must descover the Matrix of..." _and with that the video cut out.

X and Zero were bewildered at this. They were silent and unmoving, finally Luna broke the silence "okay that was... different"

"you're telling me" X said

"so now we have to train Prime and fight Bass?! Jeez could this day get any wierder?" Zero implied

"i'd hold your tongue if I were you" Ace said

"why?" X asked

"cause Flashman and and a friend decided to pay us a visit, they're at the power plant'

the monitor showed Flashman and another fire styled figure next to him.

"thats Torchman, he uses fire styled attacks and can be a real pain" X told them

"he was a true Maverick hunter back in the day but was corrupted along side a few other hunters" Zero added

"it gets worse" Ace continued

"whaddya meen worse?!" Geo asked

"Prime's gone, he's not in the lab or anywhere in the facility"

"oh crap" X said

Solaris ran throught the wave roads using his ears to guide him. He followed the sounds of explosions to what his scanners referred to as the Echo ridge power plant, his blue visor unfolded out of his helmet and covered his eyes before he headed into battle. On his way to the scene he encountered a white cat like figure "who are you?" he asked

"i'm WildNeko, i'm a friend, please your blind, don't go charging in with a handicap" WilNeko begged.

"sorry, I have bad guys to bust" and with that Solaris zipped past WildNeko and headed to the fight.

X and Zero headed to the power plant when thay ran into WildNeko "Neko whats up?" X asked

"its Solaris, I just saw him, I begged him not to but he would'nt listen, he charged in there even though he can't see"

"its alright, lets go down there and lend him a hand" X placed his hand on Neko's shoulder before they raced towards Solaris's fight.

"whats wrong Prime, wheres all your spunk from before?!" Flashman cackled

'_Damn can't see so I can't shoot' _Solaris curse mentally

"Prime!" Solaris searched for the source of the voice when a hand was felt on his shoulder

"Solaris what are you doing here!? Your suppose to be resting back at HQ" X told him

"i had to come for my rematch against ol' flashy over there" Solaris told the blue maverick hunter.

"it won't be a rematch if you can't see idiot!" Harp Note and Megaman appeared next to them.

"i really don't think its a good idea to fight alone" WildNeko added. X cupped his chin in thought,

Zero looked at his friend in suspence.

"X what are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"i have a plan"

X charged Flashman, firing his X buster at the blue and yellow maverick. Flashman put up a light shield when Zero appeared behined him and struck from behined. Meanwhile Taures fire and Megaman fought Torchman. They fire styled maverick's attacks were ineffective against Taures fire but could keep Megaman at a distance.

"Star Break! Fire Leo!" Megaman transformed into his Leo kingdom form, he charged Torchman.

"Damn! they're both fire types! my attacks won't work on them now, Flashman!" the said blue maverick turned to his accomplice.

"Whaddya want Torchman!"

"switch!" the two swapped places using their powers on their new opponents, Flashman blinded Megaman and Taures fire while Torchman kept X and Zero at a distance.

Solaris could feel the fire from the battle rage over the battle field. He gritted his teeth and charged into the fray "Solaris no don't!" WildNeko chased after him. Solaris charged into Torchman and armed his buster, he fired the blaster each shot missing its target.

"sorry, you missed!" Torchman grinned, Solaris cursed under his breath before taking cover from Torchman's flames. Torchman formed a wall of fire to shield him as X fired his buster. X ducked behined a crate.

"we can't hit him like this!" Zero yelled over the sound of the roaring flames. Solaris fired up his scanners and scanned his surroundings, he gestured to WildNeko and they charged the wall of flames.

"Neko Claw Wave!" WildNeko swung his claws releasing a wave of energy tearing through the wall of flames, Solaris joined up with Neko and collided with Torchman sending the fire maverick sprawling. Torchman collided with the wall behined him and staggered to his feet. He roared in anger and launched a blast of flames at the two. Solaris and WildNeko were inveloped in light that shielded them from the flames.

WildNeko formed into a ball of light that enetered the blue glowing circle on Solaris's chest, armor formed over the red bomber's torso, his arm and leg gaurds changed into white arm gaurds with red claws and white and red leg gaurds resembeling clawed lion feet, a tail formed from the torso armor and his helmet formed into a lion head with a battle mask covering his face.

(A/N: he resembles a white and red beast out Gregar from Megaman EXE)

"Double Soul! NEKO SOUL!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Solaris's view

"Double soul! Neko Soul! I think i'll call this...King Leo!" he grinned underneith his battle mask. Solaris stood now glaring at the two mavericks, he took one step forward and vanished. Torchman and Flashman stot their heads in every direction, and before they knew it Solaris had them both pinned. He growled at the two and threw them apart. He rushed Flashman.

"Leo Wild Barrage!" Solaris moved at light speed, his body leaving thirty after images that turned solid and attacked Flashman. The barrage ended leaving Flashman gasping for air and clutching his ribs.

"sorry hot head. Gotta run" and at that Flashman vanished. Torchman stood up and looked at Solaris. The red beast bomber walked over to the fire Maverick.

"i heard you were a good guy once" Solaris said with the combination of Neko's and his voice.

"why not go back to that?" he asked

"im a maverick, its not that easy" Torchman shook his head.

"i can be, just think it over if you need" Solaris walked away as the transformation ended, splitting up the two. Torchman looked at the red bomber then trans warped.

WildNeko stretched his back as the two walked towards the others "what a rush" he said

"yeah, that was crazy" Solaris added. He returned to human form as his hunter beeped. He pulled his hunter out of his pocket and looked at it, out of the slot came a card with a picture of claw symbol.

"whats this?" he wondered. WildNeko looked at Solaris in shock.

"Prime, you can see!?" Solaris looked at the feline EM human. He looked at his hunter then waved his hand infront of his face.

"...I CAN!" he danced around with Neko who sweat dropped. X looked over at the two and chuckled.

The group returned to WAZA and had Ciel look over Solaris, she scanned his internal core and confirmed her theory. The two walked out of the lab as the others narrowed their as at them "its as I thought, after the double soul was used his sight came back" Ciel told them. Jr cleaned out his ears and sighed in unterest.

"i'm leaving now, bye" he waved off ignoring the calls from the others. Solaris made it outside, wave changed and lept onto an EM wave road and took off.

Solaris over looked the entire city from high up on an EM wave road. He watched as the people down below drove to and from their "jobs" Dr. Hikari called them. He scoffed at the idea of helping humans, since he had learned of their destructive, and violent nature, he had only one human that he cared enough to think and acknowledge, and that was .

Solaris sat outside WAZA HQ watching the others leave from atop said structure. He spoted Geo and Sonia seperate from the others.

"what makes you people so important to protect?" he thought to himself.

"i'm not sure about that myself" Solaris turned around to see WildNeko walking over to him.

"i was shy as a kid, but when I met my partner Neko I learned to trust those around me"

Solaris looked at his friend in curiosity.

"partner?" he asked

WildNeko ended his wave change and now appeared as a regular sixteen year old teen. he stood no tall then 5'8'' he wore a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers and wore a silver shirt. the light of the setting sun reflected off his white hair his skin was pale and he had a lean body type. a form floated next to him, it resembled a wild cat with short spikey white fur, each spike a crimson red tip.

"Prime this is Neko, my Fm-ian partner, and i'm Hex" the white haired boy bowed comedicly.

"nice to meet you" Neko said, his voice sounding like that of a ten year old child, shy.

"hi" Solaris said

"you know i've been wondering" Hex sat down next to his new friend.

"what would that be?" Solaris asked in curiosity.

"since your called Solaris in your EM wave form, why not pick a different name in human form?" Solaris rubbed his chin at the idea.

"i've been thinking about that very same thing and i think i came up with something" Solaris replied. Hex and Neko looked at the young Reploid.

"Jr" he said

"Jr?" Hex asked

"yeah, something wrong?"

"no it sounds great but why Jr?"

"because i guess, because i'm the youngest Reploid here maybe" Solaris replied.

"that works" Hex added. Neko nodded in agreement.

XXX

Sonia sat on her bed looking out the window "something wrong Sonia?" a blue harp shaped form materialized out of Sonia's hunter.

"huh?" oh nothing Lyra, i was just thinking about Solaris"

"what about that hot head?" Lyra groaned at the sound of the young reploids name.

"yes what about me?" a voice came from outside. Sonia opened her window to see Solaris and WildNeko sitting on a wave road outside her house.

"what are you two doing here?" she asked

"just causing some trouble for the busy city folk" Solaris gestured towards the glowing city.  
"wanna help?" Solaris grinned mischievously.

"trouble as in?" Sonia asked

"exploding fire hydrantes, mailboxes and crazy traffic lights, maybe a few mysteriously 'haunted cars'?" WildNeko replied

"amatures, lets go" she wave changed into Harp Note and led the two boys into the city.

thats it for chapter 4, now their going to have a night out on the town and most likely get chased by the cops, but, thats what you get for being a public nuscince.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the new team

im back with another chapter, I decided to skip the practical jokes the three pulled because i'm not good at scenes like that but if anyone has any ideas on a scene let me know so on with the fic.

The city was loud, its traffic as bad as any big city, the only thing out of place was the three EM humans running through the city, causing problems for its people. Harp Note force the radio's of many cars play a screamo song and crank up the volume to 100%, WildNeko split open the fire hydrants, soking passer byes, Solaris fired electric bullets out of his buster causing both traffic lights and street lamps the go hay wire. The three continued their antics through the city.

Soon enough the three attrcacted the attention of the Sattila Police, they were cornered when Solaris fired off a smoke grenade. The three looked down from the roof at the confused Sattila Police held their laughter and vanished. They reappeared on a distant roof top from the scene of their escapad and broke out in laughter. WildNeko handed the other two camo cards as they calmed down "what do we do with these?" Solaris asked regainig his composure.

"their called camo cards, with these we can disguies ourselves so our armor will change so we don't resemble our selves" Neko explained. Solaris and Harp Note looked at Neko with confused looks then shrugged. They scanned the cards through their hunters as their forms changed. Harp Note's suit turned crimson red instead of its normal pink, her hair grew longer and into a pony tail and was now ebony black, her guitar turned red and resembled a heavy metal guitar, her visor turned red and the heart on her helmet turned into a heavy metal music note.

Solaris armor turned black, a ragged scarf formed around his neck, his helmet resembled a dragons head, his hair was blood red and was now down to his spine. He had wings attached to his torso armor. A visor appeared over his eyes, it was also red, his hands now claws and two sets of claws extended from his arm guard.

(A/N: i'm not neccasarily a GeoxSonia fan so this fic won't show much lover relationship between the two.)

They looked at Neko "what about you?" Harp Note asked. WildNeko's form changed, his white fur like armor turned black, the tips on the end of the fur spikes turned red, his hands turned into claws and claws sprouted from his arm gaurds. His helmet turned to that of Solaris's King Leo's form except the mane was red with the restof the helmet being red and his eyes turned silver.

"whaddya think?" WildNeko asked.

"sweat" Solaris grinned through his battle mask inside his dragon helmet.

"now what about our names?" Harp Note asked.

"by appearance?" Solaris suggested.

"for me... Soul Rocker!" Harp Note grinned as she held her new guitar.

"i think i'll swing with Dragon Slayer" Solaris said.

"i'll go with Leo Hex" WildNeko finished

(A/N: i'll refer to them as their new names for now on unless I show them in their normal EM forms and human forms, same thing goes for their partners.)

"and how about a team name?" Dragon Slayer suggested

"how about... Crimson Shadow?!" Leo Hex replied. They nodded in agreement.

this is most likely one of my shortest chapters but i wanted to hurry and get it up so here it is, and thanks BalancedHex for the insperation, so now the three trouble makers are gonna make even more trouble, and i got the idea of Solaris's DRagon slayer form from Fairy tail, not his appearence just the name and powers you will soon see


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crimson vs star

Geo sat in the meeting room at WAZA HQ, he looked up at the door way. Ace walked in followed by his artificial FM-ian partner Acid. Geo stood up "any sing of them?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"it has been a week since Solaris, Sonia, Lyra, and WildNeko vanished without a trace" Geo's worry dug deeper into his heart.

"don't worry Geo, we'll find her" Ace placed his hand on the young brunette's shoulder. A blue and green form materialized next to Geo.

"why worry, i'm enjoying the non existant nagging of that out of tune harp"

"your so insensitive Omega-Xis" Acid looked at his friend. just then the alarm went off. they ran over to the monitor as Tia and Jack followed by their materializing partners, Corvus and Virgo entered the room.

"Ace whats going on?!" Tia ran over to the blue haired man.

"two new Maverick signals have appeared in the city, their in town square!"

_In town square..._

Two Mavericks stood in the intersection looking around, one wore purple armor with lightning patterns, the other wore dark blue and resmbled a man made of ice "so this is Echo Ricge hmmm?... lets have some fun" Elecman grinned.

"we're on a mission Freezeman, we're not here to play" the purple one told him.

"you're no **FUN **Elecman, why did i get stuck with you?!" grumbled the ice maverick.

"lets get this over with" Elecman said

"Fine" Freezeman grumbled. Geo and the others appeared in their EM Wave forms.

"whoare you?!" Megaman asked

"i'm Freezeman" Freezman pointed at Elecman.  
"and this stick in the mud is Elecman"

"forget introductions, lets just kick their asses already!" Omega-Xis yelled from Megaman's left arm. Freezeman vanished then reappereaed behined Megaman, before the blue bomber could respond Freezeman froze him solid.

"GEO!" everyone screamed.

"we have seen his power in the past against Mu and the Crimson Dragon, lets see how you fare without him" Elecman stepped forward.

_atop a roof across the street..._

Three figures watched the fight insue "should we help them?" the girl asked

"we should wait, if they lose then we'll step in" saw the boy.

"yes, have patience Soul Rocker, we'll help them in due time" the last one said as he knelt down.

_Back to the fight..._

Gemini white and black rushed Elecman with their thunder sabers in hand, Elecman chuckled as he weaved in and out of their attacks. he grabbed the two by the throats and envelpoed them in electricity "that won't work on us bub!" Gemini Black grinned.

"we're electrcity affiliated EM humans" White followed. Elecman grinned.

"what so funny?!" Black growled

"your bodies may be safe but how about your nervous system!" the two Gemini's cried out in pain. soon enough the electricity vanished and they fell to the floor.

"amatures" Elecman walked away. Freezeman held off both Taures fire and Queen Ophiucus while the others took on Elecman. Elecman aimed a blast of electricity, before the blast hit it turned an flew to another target. everyone looked to the direction of a building across the street, ont he roof stood three figures, ina shocking suprise; one was swollowing the lightning. when the blast vanished into the figures throut he grinned.

"who are you?!" Elecman narrowed his eyes at the trio.

"allow us to introduce our selves" they came into view.

"I am Dragon Slayer"

"the names LeoHex"

"and i'm Soul Rocker"

"we're Crimson Shadow" Dragon Slayer exclaimed with a grin.

Dragon Slayer walked over to the frozen Megaman "get away from him!" Queen Ophiucus yelled. Dragon Slayer ignored her.

"Soul Rocker" Dragon Slayer looked over to the black haired girl, she nodded.

"FIRE NOTE!" she strummed her red guitar fireing flaming music notes towards the two. Dragon Slayer inhaled the attack then swallowed it.

"arigoto (thankyou)" he turned back to the frozen blue bomber, took a few steps back then a deep breath.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he released a stream of flames from his mouth that washed over Megaman. when the flames diminished Megaman lept out screaming "OW" for ten minutes straight as his body turned a burned shade of red. Megaman looked at Dragon Slayer whos eyes were hidden from his gaze. Megaman looked over to his friends, Elecman and Freezeman. he stood up and did'nt even manage to take one step before Dragon Slayer stopped him.

"he's not your opponent, he's mine" Dargon Slayer rushed the ice maverick. following behined him were Soul Rocker and LeoHex. the three easily dispatched the two mavericks after Dragon Slayer swallowed some of Freezeman's ice. and the two trans jumoed before Dragon Slayer could freeze them with his Roar of the Ice Dragon. Megaman reunited with his friends before returning to normal form. Geo looked over to the three red and black EM humans.

"thanks for your help, we could'nt of done it without you" Geo held out his hand, Dragon Slayer looked at the brunette and chuckled.

"did'nt do it to exactly help you, we did it because we knew you would'nt get the job done" he told him.

"so know if you excuse us" he turned around and walked over to the other two.

"Megaman" Soul Rocker called out. Geo looked at her.

"it was to easy for Freezeman to freeze you, your an amature, a sorry excuse for a man" and with that they trans jumped away.

(A/N: i had her say that because i was thinking of Elfman from Fairy tail when i wrote that he got frozen i thought "what would Elfman say" so she called him that yay!)

The starforce gathered their barings an headed back to HQ.

_In a hotel in America..._

"i can't believe you said that!" Jr gripped his stomach as he and Hex rolled around on the floor laughing.

"yeah, yeah whatever, but its kinda true, Geo would never fall for some thing as amature-ish as getting yourself frozen!" Sonia argued.

"she has a point" Hex sat up as his laughter faded.

"i know thats why its funny!" the two continued to laugh. A vain showed through Sonia's forehead as she reached for a book, and in wo seconds flat the two boys had dents in their nheads the shape of a thick book spine.

"i'm going to bed, good night" Sonia closed the door as Lyra and Neko sweat dropped.

thats it for this chapter and the intro for crimson shadow, the attacks used by Dragon Slayer are from Fairy tail Natsu's roar of the fire dragon and there will be more such attacks to come. so if you are a fan of Fairy tail PM me characters and i'll be rar'n to go and start a Fairy tail fic so until next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crimson Vs Star

X and Zero walked into the HQ to see the rest of the Starforce battered and beaten sitting in the meeting room. Pat was laying on a mat on the floor, Geo at a table, and the others sitting around "what happaned to you?" Zero asked. the mood in the room darkened.

"Nevermind" X sweat dropped.

Ace worked at the monitor scanning the screen for Sonia's, Neko's and Solaris's Transcodes. Geo walked over and looked at his driend "anything?" he asked. Ace shook his head.

"looking for someone?" a voice echoed through meeting room. Ace shot up from his seat.

"whos there!" Geo gripped his hunter. Omega-Xis materialized out of the device and growled. the monitor seat turned towards them, in it was a familier black and red dragon armored figure.

"DRagon Slayer!?" Geo said. On either side of Dragon Slayer was Soul Rocker sitting on the control counter and leaniing on the controls on the other side was LeoHex.

"what are you doing here!?" Ace asked.

"we heard your looking for your friends, what if i said that we know where they are" Dragon Slayer said. Geo gritted his teeth.

"if you do then you'd better tell us!" Geo wave changed. Dragon Slayer looked to his two friends and chuckled.

"if you wan to know then meet us in the warehouse district down twon in three hours, until then Starforce" the three vanished into a trans warp.

Dragon Slayer sat in the Warehouse, his scarf tied around his neck, Soul Rocker sat against the railing of the plateform strumming her guitar when LeoHex Trans warped in "i just saw them on the wave roads, they'll be here shortly"

"suppres your power levels, lets make them sweat in finding us" Dragon Slayer said.

"your terrible" LeoHex chuckled.

Outside the warehouse the Starforce ran atop the wave roads scowering the district. Megaman scanned the area searching for any sign of the mysterious trio "Geo help me!" a crying voice echoed through the district.

"Sonia!"

Inside the ware house thr trio were hugging their stomachs laughing "this is gonna be fun!" DRagon Slayer gasped for air. the Starforce ran into the warehouse has the three regained their composure.

"i heard Sonia's voice! Where is she!?" Megaman growled. the trio laughed.

"your so gulible, Geo please help me!" Soul Rocker spoke in her normal voice with a mocking tone. Dragon Slayer could feel the anger off the blue bomber.

"Megaman, lets take this outside, Leo, Rocker show our other guests a good time" DragonSlayer lept into the air, his wings extending from his back as he led the blue bomber outside.

"lets get this started, SHOCK ROCKER!" Soul Rocker strummed her guitar and fired a wave of music notes at the other Starforce members.

_With Dragon Slayer..._

The skies of the warehouse district were empty except for the two battling EM humans, Dragon Slayer was fast, faster then the blue bomber could have hoped. Megaman was out classed. the brunette was on the defensive from Dragon Slayers attacks. Dragon slayer saw this and grabbed Megaman's arm "if you think this is bad try this on for size" DRagon Slayer took a deep breath.

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" a blast of silver fire erupted from the crimson armored warrior's mouth taring at Megamans body. the latter crashed into a ware house ripping it apart.

"you may be the great Megaman, but your no match against my Dragon slaying techniques" Dragon Slayer folded his arms as the blue bomber starggered to his feet.

"we'll see. Star Break! Green Dragon!" Megaman took his Dragon Sky form and charged his opponent.

"This'll be fun!" Dragon Slayer followed his foe in a head-on clash.

_Soul Rocker..._

The red clad beuty was fighting against the Queen Ophiucus and Queen Virgo, she easily dodged and weaved out of their attacks, she sat on the railing of a high plateform looking down at the two "i thought you all were suppose to be tough, but i guess i was wrong, though it seems you're a little" she looked around the room at the present members.  
"short handed" she chuckled. the two girls loooked at each other as nervousness begane to seep in.

"i got it right did'nt i? lets see, Rogue is unresponsive, Gemini is getting is nervous system healed, Woods is on vacation, Cygnus is away in another country, Harp Notes missing, WildNeko and Solaris as well is'nt that right?" she asked. Queen Tia was shocked.

"how did you?!"

"i get around, mow lets finish this" she stood up and strummed her guitar as a ring of speakers surrounded the two.

"ROCK CHAMBER!" she strumed her guitar at a high note as the speakers fired a wave of intsense sound that knocked the two unconscious.

"and done" she chuckled childeshly.

_LeoHex..._

LeoHex was fighting against Acid Ace, JackCorvus. Taures Fire, X and Zero. he was extremely agile, but is strength was incredible. Taures brought down his fist but was stopped by Leo catching the attack and throwing him aside. Acid Ace fired his Acid Blaster which Leo easily dodged "i see how those mavericks beat you" Leo dodged a multitude of attacks from both X and Zero.  
"your all so slow, even Rocker could dodge your attacks, and if you're as strong as the girls over their, none of could be any of us at full power, especially not Dragon Slayer" Leo grabbed Zero's arm and threw him at X, the two collided and were sent sprawlng.

"ROAR OF THE BEAST KING!" LeoHex let loose a wave of sound that sent his foes flying. moments later Dragon Slayer reentered the ware house with a beaten down Megaman hanging over his shoulder.

"GEO!" Luna cried as she and Tia woke up.

"he is;nt that bright, he was foolish to use Dragon sky's power against me, i'm not called Dragon Slayer for nothing" DRagon Slayer through the uncounscious boy to his friends, his armor was shattered and broken, his visor was completly shattered.  
"but tell him thanks for the Admins abilities, im sure having the power of a sky Dragon will be extremly usefull"Dragon Slayer landed next to his friends.

"we came here, n0ow where are our friends!" Jack yelled, his wounded sister in his arms.

"thats for us to know and for you to find out" Soul Rocker grinned. Jack gritted his teeth, Wave changed and launched an attack.

"WICKED FLAME!" he threw a wave of purple fire at the trio. as soon as they appeared they were gone as Dragon Slayer inhaled and swallowed them. JackCorvus was shocked.

"but..h-h-how"

"thanks for the meal, and here is a little going away present" Dragon Slayer lept into the air as purple flames ingulfed his body.

"DAZZELING FLAMES OF THE WICKED DRAGON!" he fired off the purple flames at JackCorvus who was knocked out of his EM form from the attack.

"and with that we bid you adu" the trio vanished once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the crimson dragon, two halves become one

Dragon Slayer soared through the air, his metalic wings ripping through the skies. He looked down at the world below. He grunted as he shot into the atmosphere. Dragon Slayer sat on the astro wave roads. He looked on at the glowing blue orb before him. He sat in silence before a wave of pain shot through his right arm then his mind. He rolled onto his side, then sat up and hunched over. Images of Megaman flashed through his mind. He sat up as a voice echoed through it "_Jrrrrrrrrrrr..." _Jr got to his feet and looked around.

"whos there! " He spun around, he searched for the source of the voice but to no avail.  
"who are you!?" he roared.

"_coooooooommmmmmmeeeee..." _the voice growled. Jr growled and took off into space in seaarch. He arrived at a large red asteroid of pure noise. It reminded Jr of the meteor G from Megaman's battle. He growled as he flew in. his body was unscathed by the noise, though it grew denser the deeper he went inside. Jr arrived at a large asteroid with a cave inside. He went inside and arrived at the end to see a large Dragon with Crimson red scales and crimson wings. Jr looked up at it.

"its been a long time old friend" it looked at him, it was laying down with its head on its claws.

"what do you mean?" Jr asked.

"you don't recognize me?" it asked.

"should i?" Jr asked.

"these fools called humans thought they could control the power of the Crimson Dragon, they were mistaken"

"Crimson..." suddenly memories flashed through Jr's mind, memories of the dragon, a mark on his back and a mark on his right shoulder.  
"Sh-Shinku?..." he said.

"so, you do remember my name"

(A/N: Shinku means Crimson in japanes)

Jr nodded. Shinku lifted up his head and tapped his claw against Jr's chest. The large Dragon formed into a stream of crimson and entered the him. Jr stood still as the dragon vanished. He shook his head and looked around.

"where did he?-"

_we once one but were split, i hate this very much but it was fated they we reunite. But i will take over your body, one way or another... _The voice faded. Jr grumbled before heading back to earth.

Jr landed on his usal spot and scanned the city. He looked around as a dark power dawned on the city. He spun around to see a fight raging down town.

_So this is where you had resided, why? _Shinku's voice rang in Jr's mind.

"because i... i don't have to explain myself to you!" Jr took off to the scene. He arrived to see Bass facing off against the Starforce with an unconscious Sonia and Hex in their human forms at his feet. Jr wondered if the others had seen then in their crimson shadow forms. He watched as the Starforce battle against Bass. He had felt bad about what he did to Geo, they were only trying to play off their assin title to Omega zero, they were able to get vital info to use against the monster. Jr descended onto a stone pillar waiting for the moment to intervene.

Bass had easily dismissed the Starforce. He raised his hand to the sky as a ball of energy formed in his palm "Now!" Jr pounced. He clenshed his fist and rammed it into Bass's face. The black navi was sent sprawling. Bass righted himself as he glared at Jr.

"so Solaris you finally showed up" Jr looked out of the corner of his visor covered eyes at the Starforce who all had shocked expressions. Jr scoffed.

"Solaris, i honestly don't care for that name any more, it dose'nt suit me. But call me that if you like" Jr raised his fist up as it was wrapped in crimson red flames.

"But i'm still gonna kick your ass" His armor returned to his Solaris Prime form except for the spikes on the elbow of his arm gaurds and the opened end of his helmet that revealed his spiky red hair and the torso armor.

"Solaris what are you-"

"shut it X" X froze as he felt the energy coming off his friend.

"he's mine" Jr charged, he lept into the air and kicked Bass who blocked the attack, Jr flipped over and brought his leg down on Bass's head. Bass leapt back as Jr rammed his other leg into his chest. Jr righted himself and took a deep breath.

"Akaki ryū no hōkō!" Jr fired off the blast of crimson flames, they engulfed Bass entirely. Jr watched the flames rage and lick the air. Bass emerged from the flames with Sonia and Hex. He dropped Hex as a black form emerged from the boy. It resembled his CS form except it was all black with blood red eyes.

"about time you released me Bass, i was getting bored waiting" it had an evil sneer.

"and you 'Aniki'" it looked at Jr.

"lets have some fun-"

"no" Bass stopped it.

"what!?" it glared, Bass looked at it then to Jr.

"Solaris, i have the ability to both inplant and pull out the darkness in those around me" Bass appeared infront of Jr.

"that means yours to" Bass rammed his palm into Jr's stomach, Jr grunted as he sensed Bass's dark power. Jr's pupils turned into slits, its mouth turned to a toothy grin.

"you might not like what you find" the voice that came out of Jr's mouth was warpped and twisted. Bass felt a demonic power lash out at him as he lept away from the teen reploid. Jr stood up straight, his EM wave form ended returning him to normal. The eyes and grinned remained.

"what are you?!" Bass asked. Sonia slowly awoke, she looked up to see Jr sneering at Bass.

"Solaris prime" Jr's voice returned.

Bass glared at Jr before turning and leaving with the Hex knock off. Jr returned his attention to Sonia as she attempted to stand. She got to her feet and fell as Jr cought her. She looked up at him as he put on his regular grin. She smiled. Sonia looked at at Hex and ran over. She shook him several times but the boy did not react. She turned him over to find him deeply unconscious. Jr carried him back to WAZA for rest. Jr sat down in the meeting room with Sonia and the others. Geo glared at Jr with hatred in his eyes. Jr stood up and looked at the brunette "something you wanna say Geo?" he asked.

"whats your problem? you could have gotten Sonia and Neko killed!" Geo stood up and yelled at the reploid before him.

"you really think i forced her to help us, just because i might be able to?! Trust me she could have beaten us both into the ground and left, but she did'nt"

"because i wanted to stay" Sonia stood up, she walked over to Geo and took his hand into hers.

"i wanted to help those to knuckle heads because we became friends, we could relate, just like me and you did Geo" Geo looked at Sonia then turned away. Jr looked at the teen, he could sense the betrayed feelings on the boy.

"what about the fight from before?" Bud stood up and walked over with a sub in his hand.

"we fought you all so we could gain the trust of the enemy" Jr said.

"i don't follow" Ace said. Jr sighed.

"when we formed Crimson shadow we caught the eye of the leader of the mavericks, he calls himself Shademan, he met with us and offered us a place with the mavericks"

"and what did you say?" Tia added.

"we told him that we're only assassins, nothing more so he gave us a job, fought and study the Starforce's moves and weakness's" Everyone gasped.

"we have'nt given him squat yet chill, but i asked him if he knew a reploid named Omega"

"annnnnddd?" Luna asked.

"he said that he was their lord and master and all that crap, it sounded totally lame though, anyway we got a list of all of the mavericks under shademan's command" Jr pulled out his hunter and sent the list to Ace's hunter.

"don't throw it up on the monitor before scanning for viruses first" the bluenette did so as he sat down.

"so what about Neko-"

"his name is Hex" Sonia interrupted.

"okay, what about Hex?" X asked.

"Bass pulled Hex's darker nature out of him, he's in a coma until we can find a way to help him" Sonia looked at Jr, Jr turned his gaze to her.

"don't worry imoto-chan, he'll be fine" Jr placed his hand on her head as she nodded.

"so until we can do anything else, i suggest you all get some rest, with Bass's arrival in this little adventure, Kami only knows when he'll strike again, him or the mavericks anyway" Jr finished.

"what about you?" Geo asked, still retaining his glare at him.

"me? i have my inner demons to consult with, seeya" and with that he was gone. Everyone wondered what he ment by that.


	9. Chapter 9

finally chapter 9, i've been throwing in so many fics my head hurt, but now i've got my groove back into this fic, chapter 8 was to introduce what Jr actually was, and that has yet to be introd so now on with the fic!

Chapter 9: Stone Stelar

Jr sat atop the roof of the WAZA HQ, he looked on at the city before he entered his mindscape. Jr opened his eyes to see a Shinku sleeping before him "yo Shinku wake up" the dragon opened its etes and looked at Jr.

"what do you want Jr?" he grumbled.

"i need info, do you remember our time in the place we were before i was found by docter hikari?" Jr asked. Shinku stood up and turned then laid back down. His gaze met Jr's. Withen seconds memories of sixteen years flashed through Jr's mind.

Jr sat and stared at Shinku in silence. The two remained silent until Shinku begane to snore "he's asleep!?" Jr yelled. Shinku opened his eyes and looked at the boy.

"your wondering what to do about this Omega character right?" Jr nodded at the demon. Shinku laid his head down and replied.

"just like any other foe, beat him into the ground, and if you need help,i might help if ask nicely" then the bijuu returned to slumber. Jr looked passed the dragon to see ten tails swaying in every direction. Jr sighed as he returned to reality. Jr looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling, he looked to them all when a certain red star cought his eye. Jr smiled warmly. Jr turned his head to see Geo walking onto the roof.

"i thought you'd have gone home" Jr said.

"i wanted to talk" Geo said.

_**we have nothing to talk about mega brat!** _Shinku yelled from Jr's subconscious.

_(chill scales, lets here him out) _Jr told him

"what about?" Jr asked.

"when did you form Crimson shadow?" Geo sat down next to Jr with Omega-xis floating next to him.

"...i think... two weeks ago, the night we disappeared, we had decided to help from the side lines. We thought we could weed our way in and help from behined enemy lines" Geo looked at Jr.

(A/N: i said in the earlier chapters that i was'nt a fan of GeoXSonia but i kinda lied a little so here comes that part that i've been dieing to throw in, that and more)

"Sonia was hoping me her and Hex could get the enemy crippled before their big planes went into motion"

"Sonia suggested that?" Geo cocked an eyebrow.

"so you wouldnt get hurt, i gave her my promise i would do everything in my power to help her and you" Jr grinned.

"and i never go back on my word" Geo grinned and nodded. Omega-xis smiled.

"now then i have to go check on Hex, make sure that knuckle head is still breathing" Geo followed the raven haired teen back into WAZA.

Jr walked into the infermary to see Hex still asleep. Jr inspected the boy as the others watched through the door way. Sonia walked over and looked at Jr. He grinned evily he leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Hex shot up and yelled "DOGS!" before Sonia crushed his ribs in a bear hug. Hex gasped for air as Neko appeared from his hunter. Jr patted Hex's head before leaving with a grin plastered on his face.

Elseware outside the city a flash of light appeared, when said light vanished there stood a figure in black dragon like armor "now, to change evertything"


	10. Chapter 10

i realized that i did a pretty sucky job with the crimson dragon's arrival into the fic. so i will be rewritting the chapter and make Jr's and Shinku's relationship more hostile. so check back in the neck week or so and if it has's changed pm me and let me know thanks, i promise i will get things back on track from my naruto trip with the juubi no ryu


	11. Chapter 11

things change from here on in, Jr is a jinchuuriki from another dimension, he is the host to the Juubi no Ryu, he was originally a transformer until he died and reincarnated into a human, he was found by while he retook his transformer form and was then made a reploid. So let's get things started shall we. And yes things get a little Naruto-ish.

Chapter 10: Dread Sigma arrives, Juubi makes his move

Jr walked through town with Sonia in front and Geo with her, He healed the other members of the star force and was dragged out of the base by the pink haired girl. Sonia looked up at her surrogate older brother to see he had grown a few inches and now stood over both her and Geo, He also had two sets of three claw marks on each side of his face (like Naruto with his whisker marks) He wore a long sleeve black collared shirt with black jeans and his hair went from mid-night black to crimson red. His eyes remained their normal blue color. They arrived at a fast food joint, got food for the others and headed off to the base once more.

They headed for a cross walk when something crashed into the street. Jr grabbed the two and jumped back. Omega-Xis and Lyra materialized next to their partners. Jr looked into the dust cloud as a figure clad in black and gold armor with a jet pack with wings similar to Geo's black ace wings on both sides. He had a moderately muscular body and shared Sigma's bald head. Geo and Sonia wave changed as Jr looked to the two then back at the large figure "who are you?" Geo asked.

"i am Dread Sigma" Jr wave changed into Solaris Prime and moved towards Sigma. The bald reploid followed suit as his armor changed. His new armor was a fusion of his earlier form with his armor in dread jokers em armor, Jr's own was also different. His helmet resembled that of Zero's except the jewel on his forehead was blue, his hair was as spiky as ever except it was made of blue EM waves. His helmet of course opened in the back like Geo's. He wore torso armor similar to his dragon slayer form except it had a collar like his outfit and was crimson red. His arm guard were like that of Bass's except for the spike exiting from the elbow's end of each guard. His boots were that same as Bass except were red and his under body suit was black. His visor was blue as usual.

"I'm Solaris Prime, are you here to do harm to this world?" He asked. Dread Sigma laughed.

"it depends really on the point of view of the individual, Lord X will see to it that this world is saved with Lord Omega's help" Sigma sneered at the trio. Solaris turned to look at Megaman and Harp Note. He looked back at Sigma as he felt a kick send him through a few buildings into the next five streets over. Megaman and Harp Note had no time to aid their friend as Cosmic Dread Sigma was on them in seconds. Megaman armed himself with a long sword as sigma did so with his Dread blade.

"Sonia go check on Jr i'll old this guy off!" Harp Note attempted to argue but nodded and took off to her brother. Meanwhile Solaris threw the rubble from atop him as a sharp pain shot through his body. His pupils turned into slits as his iris's turned blood red and the six marks on his cheeks darkened. his hands turned to claws and his teeth to fangs. Harp Note arrived at the scene only for Solaris to blast out of the rubble and collide with Sigma with a painful crack. Sigma collided with the building across the street and looked at Solaris ferral features. Solaris turned to Megaman as Harp Note arrived.

"So the rumors are true, you hold the Shinku Juubi no Ryu inside of you Solars Prime" Solaris turned back to the bald reploid as he reclaimed his blade.

"this will be fun!" Sigma pryed himself off the wall and regained his compsure. Solaris glared at Sigma before charging him. Sigma barely had time to respond as Solaris's claws clashed with his blade. Solaris sweeped his leg under Sigma's knocking him off his feet. Solaris took the opratunity and rammed his fist into the gut of the evil reploid. Sigma went through a few buildings before returning to the battle ground.

Even though being a reploid Geo was suprised at Solaris's strength. Geo stood to his feet as Harp Note returned to his side. Sigma glared at Solaris with a grin as Sigma looked at the two behined the red clad reploid. Solaris followed Sigma's gaze but was unable to retaliat as Sigma pass him and drove his sword through Megaman's stomach. Harp Note was registering what had happaned as Sigma pulled the blade from Megaman's body before Harp Note screamed. Lyra sent out a distress signal to the other members of the star force as Sigma moved back towards Solaris Prime. Harp Note attempted using a healing card on Geo's wound but it did'nt work. Sigma sneered psychoticly as Solaris stared in shock at his sister's failed attempts to heal their friend.

Rage boiled inside Solaris until it had nowhere to go but out. Solaris roared in anger as Crimson noise enveloped his body surrounding it like armor as a tail sprouted from the armor of noise. Solaris's blue wave hair turned crimson red as his features turned even more ferral then before. Solaris's fangs were grew longer and his claws sharper, his markings emphisised and he crouched down on all fours. X and Zero followed by the other star force members arrived to see the dying Geo and Harp Note aswell as Sigma and a transformed Solaris. Before questions could be asked Solaris charged and launched Sigma intot he distants with a single strike of his claw. Sigma righted himself and raced for the ocean. Everyone looked at Solaris as he followed Sigma towards the harbor.

X and the others ran over to the dying Geo as a girl with a nurse-like appearence and a pink visor with her helmet "Medi-chan can you treat Geo?" X asked.

"yes i'll take care of him" Medi knelt down and smiled at Harp Note.  
"its alright now, he'll be okay" Harp Note looked at X who nodded. Harp Note smiled at Medi as Geo gave his own weak smile. Medi begane to heal him as Harp Note stood up and looked at X.

"X, somethings wrong with Jr, he's not himself" X nodded as Zero and Hex walked up to them.

"we know, ever since Jr took in the crimson dragon the scaners have been picking up a strange signal emminating from him, it would seem the crimson dragon was more than what we thought originally" Acid Ace walked up to them.

"i've just got off the comm. link with our members stationed in the netopian military, they'll be arriving shortly"

"Why?" JackCrovus asked.

"a spike in crimson noise set their alarms to a high danger level and the source originated from our stationed location"

"it must've been Jr!" Harp Note said.

"how so?" Zero asked.

"when Dread Sigma stabbed Geo Jr's anger seemed to...change him some how, he got all animal looking ad his eyes were red and crimson noise formed around his body like somekinda of... Cloak?" X looked at Zero in worry.

"Omeg-Xis, can you sense the fight? see whats going on over their" Zero looked tot he AM-ian. Omega-Xis nodded and closed his eyes and focused. Only moments later his eyes shot open and he started gasping for air. Everyone tensed.

"are you okay Mega?" Lyra asked.

"yeah but... i've never sensed this much malice before" X cocked an eye brow.

"that guy did look alot like Sigma so it would make sense" Zero said.

"no its not coming from the other guy, its coming from Jr... this much blood lust is insane, no living thing should hold that much killing intent!" Harp Note and WildNeko tensed up in fear...

"Jr, whats going on!?"

XXX

Meanwhile at the harbor Cosmic Dread Sigma was missing a large chunck of his left rib cage and his left arm was gone, torn from it place attached to his shoulder. The dust from the most recent attacked cleared to reveal Solaris with an evil growl in his throat and his sharp teeth completely visable. His noise cloak now portruded four tails as Sigma regenrated his missing area's "your power is impressive Solaris Prime, but no where near as powerful as Lord Omega!" Solaris growled at the name as pain shot through his body. He pressed his head against his arm resting on the ground. He gritted his teeth in pain as his skin begane to peel and what seemed like blood poured into the noise cloak. Solaris roared as Black and blood red noise encomposed him in a sphere like shape. Sigma watched as a stream of noise rose from the sphere into the sky. From their position across the city The star force could see it aswell. Axl, one of X and Zero's old friends looked to his comrads and head to the scene followed by WildNeko and Harp Note. The sphere exploded in a massive blast that shook the entire city.

Civilian's ran screaming in terror as a tremor shook the city. The trio arrived to see the scene as it currently was "Danm, i was too late..." Axl said. Harp Note and WildNeko looked in horror at the form that is their surroagate brother. He was clad in black and blood red noise, his armor was the only part of his original form that remained unchanged. His eyes were only lifeless circles and his teeth were now jagged and monstrous, his his armor was normal but his hands, feet, body and face were all changed. His hair was comptised of black and blood red noise, his hands were claws clad in the noise as were his feet. The last difference that stood out was the five tails of noise sprouting from the base of his spine swaying in the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:Solaris's demon's

Solaris growled as sigma, his blood lust poisoning the air as he did so. Sigma slammed his hand on the ground causing gravity to intensify "**Gravity Pressure!" **the area around the two combatanents became strained. Solaris stood up and swung his claw causing the attack to dispell as the crimson noise ripped through the EM waves. Sigma staggared as Solaris shot towards him with incredible speed. Sigma raised his arms in defense as the head butt from the transformed reploid sent him taring through the water of the harbor. Solaris stared at his foe as Sigma grabbed a sword from his back.

"**Cosmic Sonic Blade!**" Sigma swung the sword releasing a wave of Noise at his foe. Harp Note and Hex watched now with curiosity at their brother's expression that seemed to say.

"Bitch please" He released a glass shattering ear drum ripping roar that shattered the attack and pushed Sigma back. Sigma landed on a wave road and looked down at his foe who stood atop a lone untouched piece of land. Solaris growled and seemed to sneer as he stood up and placed his tails at a joint position, suddenly noise begane to converge at said point, EM waves and noise alike begane to form a sphere like form, then the sphere grew to the size of a house. then roughly to the size of the Echo Ridge mall.

Axl and the other two stared in awe at the massive sphere when suddenly the rest of the Starforce appeared along with a few others. One ws a man clad in black armor with a cape, the next was a teen in indian-like armor and the last was a teen in red armor with long white hair. Harp Note eyed thankfully at the healed Megaman that landed next to her. A roar was heard as the massive sphere was compressed to the size of a tennis ball. Solaris's jagged jaws opened wide as he clamped them around the sphere and swallowed it. The Reploid's body suddenly expanded and was pressed to the ground as a crater formed where he stood. Noise poured from his jaws and Sigma glared as the sphere was launched with a devestating shock wave. Sigma cringed as he raised his sword "**Final Crush Blade!**" He swung the blade releasing another blast like before. Solaris sneered as the two attacks made contact.

Sigma's eyes went wide with shock as the blast exploded with devestating force. The starforce shielded themselves from the explosion as it ripped through the ocean. The blast died down and they eyed the battle field in shock as a gape was present for miles. The ocean had been split by the blast. Sigma was nowhere insight. Solaris turned to the Starforce and sneered, but his face quickly went to shock as hisd body was wrapped in light and the formed vanished leaving Solaris in his human state. Jr collapsed to the ground as Harp Note and Neko appeared next to him. His skin was blood red and covered in injuries. His face contorted into pained expressions as the wounds were delayed in healing. the Starforce appeared along side their friends as Harp Note watched her brothers wounds heal "who is this?" the black armored man asked.

"this is Solaris Prime, one of the new members of the Starforce of Echo Ridge" Zero told him.

"who are they?" Hex asked.

"these three are apart of our Netopian military division, Colonel, Tomahawkman and Protoman"

"how did this boy cause such destruction?" Protoman asked.

"we'll fill you in back at the base" X told them as he picked up Jr on his back and they wave jumped.

XXX

Jr groggely opened his eyes and looked around, he was in what seemed to be a hospital room, or atleast an infermery. He sat as voices could be heard from another room. He made his way to the door, it slid opened and he walked out. He made his way to the door of the meeting room and stopped as the corner as he eavsdropped on conversation taking place "the fool is a time bomb! No living being should harbor such blood lust, the noise emminating from him was enough to warp the wave roads, he must be contained!" Jr heard a burly man yell.

"he was'nt in control of his actions, you can't blame him for that!" Jr recognized the voice of X.

"which is why he sould be contained so this does'nt happan again! what if he dose'nt have a target, what if he goes on a rampage through the city, what then!?" The voice argued. Jr clenched his hand around his hunter and waved changed, he slid his camoe card through it and turned into Dragon Slayer. He wave jump to the roof and took off into the sky.

Sonia walked down the hall with a stressed out expression on her face she sighed and walked into Jr's room, she looked up to see an empty bed. Sonia darted out of the room and down the hall to inform the others.

Solaris flew through the air over the city and landed on a wave road. He looked down at the city below. The teen reploid closed his eyes as he remembered the past.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the past all ways finds it's way back

_200 years ago..._

solaris sat in the lab with Dr. Hikari watching a movie with the old man about a group of three swords man and another that wanted to join them, it was call something Muskateers he thought. The movie ended with a romantic moment between two people like most movies Solaris had seen interest in, he was suppose to defend the world so he must learn to understand humans, he found having bonds with other people was a good thing but he saw that humans were flawed, all they did was bicker and argue, soon even the smallest word would lead to full blown wars, all they did was fight, why should he protect them if they are destroying themselves?

_Present day..._

Solaris descended on transylvania, a town in europe that the proffesor had told him about and his adventures here when he was young. He landed in an alley way and entered human form. He walked out of the alley and strolled through the darkened streets of night time Transylvania. He saw either little to no people present, he shrugged it off and continued on his way. He looked up a large structure near the edge of town on a hill. He worked his way up the hill when an old man came into sight "what are you doing up here young fellow?" he asked.

"walking through memory lane" he told the man.

"i suggest you turn back, this place is haunted"

"i'll take my chances" Solaris continued up to the building that looked like a giant castle, he walked inside and watched as the door closed behined him. He scanned the large lobby that the front door opened in too. He listened as whispering could be heard through the halls.

"come out i know your here" he called. The whispering grew silent.

"don't ignore me, i said come out" Solaris calmly released the Juubi's noise and poured the evil EM waves into the air of the castle. Soon enough screaming echoed through the the lobby. A girl came running out of a hallway, she looked around sixteen with long brown hair and brown eyes. She ran up to Solaris and cried.

"please help me!" she clutched his shirt in her hand as tears streamed down her face.

"whats wrong?" he asked.

"me and my friend came in hear days ago and got seperated, i can't find her!"

"whats your name?" Solaris knelt down and placed his hands on the girls shoulders.

"S-s-s-Seiko Shinohara" her breathing slowed as Solaris calmed the girl.

"i'll help you find her don't worry" Seiko smiled and nodded. The two stood up and walked through the halls of the large structure. Solaris held the girl's hand tightly and held her close as he could sense the prescense of evil all around him. Soon enough a voice echoed through the halls.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooooooooooo ..." it said. Solaris looked at the girl as she shivered in fear.

"i take it that's not your friend?" Seiko was to scared to reply. Solaris growled as he transformed into Dragon Slayer. Seiko stared at the EM human before her.

"i can sense that your not human, come out now!" Soon enough a girl appeared before the two, she had long hair and seemed around the age of eight if not seven. Solars stared at the girl as she smiled psichoticly. Solaris lit his hand aflame and aimed it at the girl. He studied her appearence then recalled the flame.

"your not alive, your a spectural form, not even solid, i have more of a chance of burning this place down then hurting you" The girl's smile grew. Solaris pulled Seiko into a bridal style hold and brandished his wings.

"lets hurry and find your friend" he flew towards the girl and passed over her before vanishing down the hall way.

The two advanced through the halls at a fast pace when a scream reached their ears. They stopped to see a girl with straight black hair and wearing a uniform like seiko running from a black mist. Solaris grabbed the girl and took a deep breath "**Karyu no Hoko!" **he fired a blast of flames the enveloped the black mist. He grabbed the two girls and flew through the halls back to the main lobby of the building. The halls were like a maze, every time the turned a corner another would appear out of no where. Solaris growled as he fired several blast of flame at each wall the wall would be replaced by another. Solaris set down the two and leaned on the wall.

"Damn it! how are we suppose to get out!?"

"no one can..." Solaris turned to see the little girl from before. Naomi and Seiko coward on fear of the girl. Ryu between them and glared at the ghost. She smiled psichoticly and raised her hand towards them, Solaris tensed as an aura formed around the girl.

'this aura it's so evil... but i know something that nothing compares to'

'**you rang kid?' **Juubi's voice called.

'give me some of your energy, i'm gonna scare this ghost shitless'

The girls watched as a red aura formed around Solaris. He turned his head and looked at them "whatever happans don't move, you'll be safer with me then anywhere else" He turned back to the ghost and sneered as red noise encompased his body. The ghost girl took a step back as Solaris growled demonicly.

"can't stand something stronger then ya huh?" he mocked her, the ghost was unfazed by the comment but kept shivering as more malice poured out of Solaris's body.

"VANISH!" Solaris roared causing the girl to scream and fade away. The red aura faded and Solaris turned back to the two girls who looked like they were having a panic attack. Solaris walked over to them.

"calm down, she's gone, now lets get out of here" the two girls regained their composure and held onto Solaris as he made his way towards the main lobby. They arrived at the lobby and the two girls cheered happily. Solaris chuckled then turned as the ghost girl returned. She laughed psichoticly as the black mist barreled out of the many hallways.

"no one can leave this place, you two know that" she said calmly.

"well i say other wise" Solaris tolled her. The girl looked at him.

"who are you?" she asked.

"Solaris Prime, but my friends call me Jr, or Ryu, i could careless what everyone calls me"

"okay then Ryu, i'm Sachiko Shinozaki, the... inhabiter of this place, and my rule is that anyone who enters this place without my permission can never leave"

"i've heard of you, my old man came here when he was young and got away, he said you were an opponent worthy of his strategic intellect"

"old man?" she asked.

"Thomas Hikari, you might know him" Sachiko screamed in rage at the name.

"he was the only one to ever escape me! no one will ever do such a thing again!"

"i am your weakness Sachiko! my inner demon is stronger then your evil mist!"

Sachiko howled in anger and the mist barreled forward. Solaris roared a blast of flames at the mist forcing it back, he grabbed the girls and blasted the entrance open, revealing the outside world. He flew outside and placed the girls at a safe distance. Solaris spun in a wild fury forming a flaming tornado that shot towrds the building.

"**Gurren: Bakuenjin!**" The blast of flames enveloped the mansion and destroyed it in large flames left from the destroyed debri vanished and a group of ghost appeared including a girl who looked similar to Sachiko except she wore a yellow dress and not a torn red one. She smiled warmly at Ryu and walked over to him.

"thankyou Solaris for destroying that awful place, an evil witch long ago cursed this place to kepp those who died in it here forced to relive their deaths over and over again, but thanks to you we are free, is their anything i can do to repay you?"

"their is one thing, long ago my father came here in hopes of freeing all of you"

"yes Thomas Hikari, i remember him"

"he told me long ago that he let you with something that i would come to need" Sachiko placed her fist in her other hand.

"oh yes, he told me to give you this if you and i were to ever meet" a card appeared in her hand, it had the symbol of a ghost on it.

"he called it Phantom Soul, he said for me to give it to you if i ever got the chance" She handed Solaris the card, he took it and slipped it into his hunter for safe keeping.

"now thanks to you, we can all finally move on" she looked passed the boy at the two girls behined him. She smiled then got a look of despair as she looked back to Solaris.

"those two came with their families, who died in the mansion becaus eof my own despair, please take care of them" Solaris nodded as he made his weay back to the two girls, he turned to look at Sachiko as she and the other ghost moved on to the after life.

Solaris brought to two girls back to japan and and took them to Sonia's hotel. They appeared in the living room of the hotel only to be surrounded by the Star Force, Solaris groaned as he looked at them all "don't give me the your under arrest speach because for know good reason because Colanel is'nt smart enough to think of one, these two need medical attention and i need to get reaquainted with reality so i'll be outside" Soalris walked outside onto the large pool area and took a deep breath.

"how long are you gonna stand their Protoman?" Solaris held his hand out and placed it on the shoulder of the materializing Protoman.

"how long did you know i was there?" he asked.

"since you were in you'r mothers womb Chaud Blaze Jr" Solaris returned to human form and laid down on a pool side chair before falling asleep.

how did you guys like that chapter, i felt that since it was ch 13 i chould do something with the supernaturla genre, so i studied up on the game courpse party, well enough to understand Sachiko, Naomi and Seiko, and i plan to introduce any new oc's next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Solaris and Sirius

Geo sat in his school class room listening to his teacher go on about the past of Navi's and net ops. Recent events such as Solaris arriving witht he two girls Naomi and Seiko caused the two to enroll in Echo ridge middle school with Geo and the others, Jach and Pat had taken and immediate liking to them but learned that they were rather...engaged with one another, Solaris found this funny as did Hex and Tia, they had been taken in by Solaris and his adopted siblings since they're arrival. Geo wanted nothing more then to flee his class room and scream "FREEDOM!" but he knew Luna, and his mom would have skinned him alive, Tia-who had been acting like a second mother to him since her joining of the Star Force with Jack and Ace, would react the same but Solaris who have just questioned the reason for school as he was curious on why humans did what they did this caused Geo to be saved from Tia's wrath, each and every time this happaned they would fist bump as they passed one another. Sonia, Hex, Naomi and Seiko had been trying to teach him how human behavior works while Zero and X had been trying to teach him to control his power since recently he begane to rely on his inner demon's power more often then he should.

Geo let out an exasperated sigh when suddenly a knock came to the door of the class room, in walked in the principle of Echo ridge middle school and a girl. She had mocha brown hair that had ringlets at the end, bangs were parted to the left side of her face, medium size breast that made most of the boys in class drool only for Solaris- who volunteered as a student teacher thanks to the sattila police pulling some strings- to release killing which snap them back to proper behaviour,any way she also had a birthmark of a spider on her left leg. She had a porcelain skin tone and a slender athletic body, she wore a white v-neck shirt, black skinny shorts, straps on the arms and thighs, black boots, a white Hunter VG mp3 player rested on her thigh, yellow streaks and a yellow sun crest on the Hunter VG with white headphones resting around her neck. But what caught the eye of most of the students (this being Geo and his friends and including Solaris) is that she had two different eye colors, the left eye white and the right eye is black.

"Students this is Uriel Eugene, she is a new student at Echo Ridge middle school, i excpect you to treat her like you would one another, Uriel why not introduce yourself" Uriel smiled and bowed.

"hello everyone, as you know i'm Uriel, i look forward to getting to know all of..." she paused has her eyes landed on Geo, the brunette looked at her until she ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug. Geo's face was beat red aswell in her medium sized bust, Sonia and Luna glared at the girl only for the two to be bopped in the head by Solaris.

"Geo i have'nt seen you in forever, you've grown up so much!" the bell rang for lunch. Geo and the others including Uriel and Solaris , why'll the friends all sat atop the roof of the school and at lunch Solaris wave changed into Solaris Prime and teleported to the wave roads. Sonia and Hex watched this in worry as Solaris had not been the same since the attack by Sigma.  
Solaris stood atop the wave road staring down at the city below "hello Solaris" the red clad Reploid turned to see a girl with tan skin wearing a brown body suit with white genie like pants and gold armor, and had two crescents surrounding her.

"Serenade, it's been awhile" Serenade floated closer to Solaris and descended to her feet. She smiled at Solaris before crushing him in a hug.

"it's been to long big brother!" She squeeled.

(A/N: I got confused with Serenade's gender in the manga so i'm just making it female)

"yeah it's great to see you to now can you let go before you split me in two?" Solaris gasped. Serenade chuckled and pulled away from the Reploid.

"so how are you here?" Solaris asked.

"when the net went down I transffered to the reploid body doctor light made for me and awoke one hundred years ago" Solaris scanned his sister in curiosity of never seeing her Reploid body since a week before his hybernation. Serenade smacked Solaris in the head.

"what was that for!?" Solaris yelled.

"you were eyeing me! Thats inepropriet because we're siblings!"

"i was'nt eyeing you I was just curious, i've have'nt seen your Reploid form in a long time!" Serenade shook her head.

"so are you now adays, I heard that you had an episode a few days ago"

"yeah, remember that Crimson Dragon thing the doc' talked about?" She nodded. Solaris tapped his stomach. Serenade cocked an eyebrow but soon understood what he meant.

"it's inside you?!" she said in shock. Solaris nodded. He stepped back and focused as he alter waved into Dragon Slayer.

"this form was created by a camoe card my adopted brother Hex gave me, but I assume it was caused by the connection I had with the Shinku-no-Ryu"

(A/N: Shinku is one of the many translations of the word Crimson alongside Akaki and Gurren in japanese, "Aka" means red so Akaki means Crimson red or just Crimson)

"so I assume Bass has-"

"yeah, but thanks to Shinku I scared him off"

"suuure, any way I ran into someone I want you to meet" Suddenly a blast came at Solaris's head, he side stepped the blast then looked over to see a figure aged black armor with 2 swords on a black and green belt, he had brown hair spiking up from the back of his helmet much like Geo's does.

"whos this guy?" Solaris asked as he transformed back to Soalris Prime.

"Dracoman I said to wait and not blast as soon as I call you"

"my apologies lady Serenade" He bowed his head and looked at Solaris.

"are you gonna introduce yourself or stare at me all day?" Solaris asked. Dracoman looked at Serenade who nodded then looked back at Solaris.

"i have much to tell you, you might want to sit down"  
with Geo and crew...  
Uriel stared up at Sirius who waved at the teens before him as he sweat dropped. Geo grabbed his hunter as Omega-Xis materialized. Uriel shot up and grabbed her childhood friend's arm "hang on Geo wait a sec!"  
"whaddya mean wait a sec!? Thats Sirius, he tried to kill us!"  
"well techically I tried to make you my puppet"  
"not helping!" Uriel said.  
"listen Geo I know he's done some bad things but he's different now"  
"different how?" Geo asked still keeping his eyes on Sirius.  
"i was bored at my server so I came to earth for some fun when I met Uriel"  
"i've been showing him around echo ridge and how humans go about their daily lives"  
"and since I heard of some new threat I decided to help"  
"Help my A-" Geo was cut off as a blast of flames erupted the roff around them.  
Solaris looked down at the scene below, he cursed and prepare to jump into the fray.  
"hold on Solaris wait!" Serenade blocked his path.  
"move sis I gotta get down there!"  
"listen to me first, you just heard what becomes of this world in the future, no?"  
"yeah"  
"and do you think we can stop it from happaning?!"  
"of course I have faith in them and I'll be there with them"  
"yes but what if you die like Stone said you did!" Solaris could see tears forming in his sisters eyes. The mighty Underking, was crying. Solaris looked down at his feet and clenched his fists, his form changed to King Leo and eyed his sister.  
"i won't, thats a promise, and you know I can't break a promise" Serenade stared at her brother's beastly from and sighed. Solaris hugged his sister and smiled under his face mask.  
"don't worry, your kid brother is gonna be fine as long as his big sister doesn't kill him first" Solaris turned to look at Dracoman.  
"will you help me?" he asked. Dracoman hesitated but nodded in the end. The two leapt off the wave road and descended onto the chaotic scene below.  
Emperor Sirius stood before the wave changed Starforce teens. She had white female knight's armor covering her chest, face, legs, feet, the same helmet that Sirius wears. Wielding twin photon silver gauntlets on her arms. four bright yellow wings on the armor. Crest of the sun on her chest plate and had now deep indigo hair. She glared at the Mavericks before her, one was Torchman and the other Elecman.  
"wears your partner Elecman, did you to have a lovers spat?" Harp Note teased. Elecman glared at the pink clad girl and fired a blast of electricity only for it to hit stone, his eyes darted around to see Solaris setting down Harp Note.  
"i thought I was the one with the smart ass remarks?" he chuckled.  
"your late" She pokedm his chest. Solaris rubbed the back of his helmet.  
"sorry, I was having a family reunion"  
"with who?" WildNeko appeared next to Harp Note.  
"later, for now we got some Reploid Ass to kick" Solaris looked from the two reploids to Emperor Sirius, a tic mark appeared on what was visible of his face, he appeared next to the armor clad girl. He stood over her by a few inches.  
"your the chick that tried to kill me yesterday!" Solaris recalled his busting spree the day before and barely dodged a white sword that nearly decapitated him.  
"oh, are you one of their friends?" she asked innocently.  
"no shit" he grumbled. She sweat dropped and bowed her head.  
"i'm really sorry about that, I did'nt know who you were"  
"so you pulled the ol' "kill first ask question's later"?"  
"yeah, sorry"  
"never mind, lets get this done, I was having a nice day before this"  
"same here, truce?" Solaris chuckled.  
"truce"  
The two glared at the Mavericks as Solaris switched to Prime and pulled an orange sword with a red guard and hilt from his gauntlet on each arm. He activated his face mask and fired up his scanners in his visor. Torchman fired a blast of flames from his twin busters that seperated them. Megaman and Emperor Sirius tagged against Elecman who kept them at a distance.  
"EM change: Gemini!" Megaman changed to his gemini form and fired a blast of electricity from his hand. Elecman cackled as the attack proved useless, but before he got his chance to gloat a sword cleaned him in half. His head turned to see Emperor Sirius with her White emperor blade in hand, she glared at the maverick as his body fell over seperating the two halves.  
Torchman kept up his intense Fire blasts that kept his foes at bay. Solaris weaved in and out of the flames and brought his sword over head with his right hand and armed his energy shield with his left. Torchman leapt a good distance away and landed on a building on the opposite side of the street. Solaris switched his shield out for his blaster and aimed at Torchman only for a sword to cut his arm from it's place on his shoulder, he jumped away as he caught sight of Cosmic Dread Sigma "your that bastard from before!" he yelled. Sigma chuckled.

"now, now, there is no need for such fowl language" he said arrogantly. Solaris cursed as he armed his fusion cannon with his only remaining arm and took aim. Before he could fire Dracoman lunged at Sigma and the two clashed swords. Dracoman and Solaris made eye contact and nodded. Dracoman gouded Sigma into following him.  
Solaris watched as the two made distance between the Starforce and their battle. He turned to see Torchman aiming his fire busters at him, he cursed under his breath and leapt away. Solaris landed next to his severed limb, he reached for the limb only to feel and object tear through him. His head turned slightly to see Bass with his hand through the Reploid's chest. Everyone watched in horror as Bass picked up Solaris and blasted a larger hole in him and dropped him to the ground below.  
Serenade roared in anger and charged at Bass. The finned helmet wearing Reploid turned only to be blasted with one of her Holy shock attacks. The blast of wind formed from the attack shot him down the street and everyone rushed to Solaris.

Dracoman and Sigma watched the scene unfold from their vantage point. Sigma chuckled and wave jumped, Dracoman fired his buster only for it to pass through empty space. He cursed in anger and ran to join the others. Solaris lay motionless in the crater from ing the sidewalk from his fall, his eyes were lifeless as the hle in his chest sparked. Serenade landed next to him and hefted him out of the crater as the other's joined her. They brought Solaris to WAZA and Ciel went to work on repairing him straight away.  
Everyone sat in the meeting room. Dracoman stood off to the side with Serenade, the female Reploid sat in silence awaiting the news of her brothers repairs "you all were attacked, then Bass showed up out of nowhere?" Ace asked. Geo shrugged.  
"he just showed up, none of us saw him coming"  
"Bass tried this before" Everyone looked over at Serenade.  
"he hates Solaris because Solaris will one day become insurpassable, he made several attempts to destroy him but he was protected by the Doctor"  
"so he's been trying to destroy Solaris because he'll become stronger then Bass?" X asked.  
"scary thought" Zero added.  
"Serenade, there was a video from the doctor in Solaris's central processor that we found a while back"  
"yeah, the doctor placed video files in each of us in case of emergancy, here, if i'm correct this is what you guys are wanting to see" She tapped her arm and produced a holo screen with the proffesor on.  
"hello to who ever is watching, I am Doctor light, if you are watching it meens you have found my creation known as Solaris Prime, I have for seen a great catastrophie befall earth in the year 220X, Solaris was ment to be the very thing that defends our world from its fate. He holds the ability to copy the power of those around him, this program is called Double Soul, he is the only thing powerful enough to save our world from the being known as Omega Zero"

"yeah we've saw this much" Sonia told her. Serenade spedd up the recording.

I am very sorry but it is already set, Solaris's power will grow to surpass even Omega's, but he must descover the Matrix of Unity, an artifact of power that man kind has never scene, if this falls into the wrong hands, it could mean destruction for all things"

"okay well where do we find this matrix?" Jack asked.

"when the original Solaris Prime touched down on earth he was suppousedly hit by an energy field that split his ship in two, he crashed down and met the doc' by the other half that had unfortunatly got blasted into the past, and crashed down in egypt"

"and you know this how?" Everyone turned to see a boy with long black and white hair emerge from the shadows.

"Solo, how long have you been their?" Ace asked.

"long enough" He turned to Serenade for her to answer his question.

"because Murian, i've been searching for it for tha last hundred years" Dracoman walked forward and looked at the faces of the Starforce.

"like my lady says, the matrix is of power unknown to humanity because it holds the one things humans lack"

"and that is?" Bud asked as he wolfed down a sandwhich.

"as it name says, Unity"

"how do humans lack Untiy?" Geo asked.

"name one event in human history that humans have tried to work together without wanting to reiceve something in return?" Geo went silent as no such event existed.

"this artifact was crafted by a being known as Primus, he is in a way, god" the word got the attention of all who were present"

"Long ago in the beginning their was Primus and their was Unicron one the carnation of good the other of evil, the two mighty warriors fought for eons among the stars the tide of battle shifting between them more times then could be counted, though Unicron had the upper hand in strength and power his brother and mortal enemy Primus was the very opposite, Primus was the most cunning and intellegent among the two. During their great battle Primus created the legendary thirteen the original Primes, each of them had a function another did not which made them an unstoppable force, the leader Prima Prime who bore the mighty Star saber a blade which could destroy entire stars with one swing, adorn its hilt was the most ancient of relics in prerecorded history the Matrix of Leadership, Omega Prime one of the few Primes who bore no weapon yet was one of the mightiest without, Vector Prime the keeper of time and space who's sword could open gateways across the universe. During the battle between Primus, the Primes and Unicron one the Prime betrayed his kin and creator, Megatronus, he sided with Unicron and was casted out and locked away in another dimension with his masters defeat. Primus knew that the races of the universe would never be able to co-exist so created the sister Matrix to the Matrix of Leadership, the Matrix of Unity hoping that with this artifact the dream of all things living in peace and harmony would become a reality. Finally with Unicrons defeat and the loss of a few of the Primes, Peace reigned"

The Starforce all sat in silence at such a story, it felt like eternaty before a word was spoken "so this Matrix was made to bond all alien races together?" Geo asked.

"yes, it was the foundation of your brotherband system"

"and this artifact, the matrix, what is it capable of doing?" Ace asked curiously.

"at the moment, the only thing that matters is that it can repair Solaris... I hope" Everyone nodded as Ciel came into the meeting room. Zero walked over and spoke with her in private. Serenade watched her face go from exhastion to sorrow. Zero walked back over and sighed.

"Ciel was able to do some minor repairs but the machines he's connected to are the only things keeping him online"

"if you want to come see him, you can" Everyone filed out of the room and headed for the infermary. They walked in to see Solaris staring at the ceiling, his thoughts wandering space freely. He turned his head to the door to see Sonia, Hex, Geo and Serenade walk in with Ciel, X and Zero.

"you look like a mess" X joked. Solaris laughed slightly as he returned his eyes to the ceiling.

"that tends to happan, hey Geo, your good with constalations right?" Solaris looked at Geo who nodded.

"yeah why?" he asked. Solaris looked back at the ceiling as the jewel on his forehead glowed and projected a hologram of space, the stars and galaxies littered the glowing blue and black hologram.

"no matter how many times I look I can only find one of the dippers but I can't tell which one it is" Geo pointed out each constellation one by one. Solaris smiled as he drifted into stasis. Everyone watched in worry.

"what happans if we don't find the matrix?" Sonia asked. Zero shook his head.

"we can only pray that we do"


	15. Chapter 15

I know that i have jacked up on this fic, and i apologize for all those he read and expected more so i am officially re-writing this fic, i'm changing alot of whats been happaning but some will stay the same, such as the characters so just way a little while and i will have the updated version up soon thankyou


End file.
